sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Kings of Malamir
The kings of Malamir were the sovereigns of the city of Malamir before the unification with Susa/Elam in 2080 BC. The Kings of Malamir belonges to the (royal) house of Badatma, not to be confused with the Archaic Noble House of Badatma of Susa. List of Kings The (Royal) House of Badatma * Badatma I 3826-3812 * Beli-Arik I 3812-3797 * Shurri-Shamash I 3797-3783 * Badatma II 3783-3763 * Epirmupi I 3763-3750 * Shurri-Shamash II 3750-3718 * Dashal-Ibri I 3718-3710 * Shudda-bani I 3710-3669 * Luhishan I 3669-3650 * Hishibrashini I 3650-3624 * Kurigugu I 3624-2599 * Badatma III 3599-3578 * Dashal-Ibri II 3578-3562 * Sanamshimut I 3562-3547 * Hishibrashini II 3547-3520 * Mesag I 3520-3498 * Luhishan II 3498-3479 * Mesag II 3479-3455 * Hidarida I 3455-3436 * Hishibrashini III 3436-3412 * Mesag III 3412-3391 * Emahsini I 3391-3373 * Zina I 3373-3358 * Kurigugu II 3358-3342 * Lankuku I 3342-3331 * Mesag IV 3331-3308 * Hidarida II 3308-3282 * Hishibrashini IV 3282-3260 * Kurigugu III 3260-3226 * Mesag V 3226-3211 * Kuk-Sanit I 3211-3194 * Ku-Ursi I 3194-3175 * Hidarida III 3175-3152 * Ku-Ursi II 3152-3135 * Mesag VI 3135-3122 * Dashal-Ibri III 3122-3103 * Palar-Ishshan I 3103-3090 * Tem-Sanit I 3090-3080 * Kur-Bani I 3080-3063 * Kurigugu IV 3063-3045 * Palar-Ishshan II 3045-3029 * Sanamshimut II 3029-3015 * Atta-Hushu I 3015-2993 * Dashal-Ibri IV 2993-2978 * Mesag VII 2978-2956 * Palar-Ishshan III 2956-2942 * Emahsini II 2942-2929 * Suash-takal I 2929-2904 * Ku-Ursi III 2904-2881 * Kurigugu V 2881-2857 * Sanamshimut III 2857-2841 * Aburanum I 2841-2826 * Kur-Bani II 2826-2807 * Hishibrashini V 2807-2788 * Emahsini III 2788-2769 * Ku-Ursi IV 2769-2750 * Suash-takal II 2750-2734 * Shurri-Shamash III 2734-2697 * Aburanum II 2697-2680 * Beli-Arik II 2680-2663 * Emahsini IV 2663-2645 * Epirmupi II 2645-2628 * Shurri-Shamash IV 2628-2605 * Mesag VIII 2605-2592 * Aburanum III 2592-2573 * Emahsini V 2573-2551 * Beli-Arik III 2551-2519 * Shurri-Shamash V 2519-2494 * Epirmupi III 2494-2471 * Mesag IX 2471-2450 * Mesag X 2450-2422 * Suash-takal III 2422-2396 * Aburanum IV 2396-2380 * Hishibrashini VI 2380-2366 * Mesag XI 2366-2338 * Epirmupi IV 2338-2312 * Idnin-Sin I 2312-2289 * Hishibrashini VII 2289-2265 * Mesag XII 2265-2251 * Dashal-Ibri V 2251-2234 * Lankuku II 2234-2215 * Shurri-Shamash VI 2215-2196 * Badatma IV 2196-2182 * Idnin-Sin II 2182-2162, called The Great Just King, the writer of the Seven Laws of Malamir (//The Royal House shall serve, the Royal House Shall protect, the Royal House shall be Just, the Royal House shall be generous, the People shall obey, the People shall go to war, the People shall die//) * Mesag XIII 2162-2145 * Lankuku III 2145-2139 * Dashal-Ibri VI 2139-2116 * Aburanum V 2116-2093 * Lankuku IV 2093-2080 Lugal of Malamir under Elam Following the conquest of Malamir the title of Lugal of Malamir was given to the general that lead the invading army, Epartid Lugal of Anshan, Humban-Shutur I. Thereafter the title of Lugal of Malamir was an additional fief granted to the Ensis and Lugals of Malamir in Humban-Shutur I's direct lineage until 1873 when the titles were split amongst the two sons of Ziringu III. Between 2013 and 1980 they bore no title for their rulership in Malamir, deriving it from their new style as Sukkal Anshan. The title was no longer awarded after the death of Badatma Mekubi in 1796 BC. However, his son Badatma Mekubi II insisted on having the title given to him and when he was refused, he started a rebelion in the city, making himself Lugal. He was fought for three years by the forces of the Ensi, Emahsini VI. During this time, the position of King of Elam and Emperor was contested by between Indasu I (as Ensi Indasu III in Anshan), who rebelled against the previous Emperor Kidinu IV and eventually deposed him, and Chedorlaomer XIII, who succeeded his father and ruled in the West of Elam, ruling Hidali and Susa, while Indasu held Shimashki and Anshan. Emahsini, after he defeated Badatma Mekubi II, formally sided with Chedorlaomer XIII, adding his men to his army and helping him win the decisive Battle of Awan Bridge, which cemented Chedorlaomer XIII's position as Emperor. For this, the title of Ensi of Malamir was confimed onto the Badatma house "for all perpetuity", at a special ceremony marked by a giant slab, known as The Record of the Promise, which the Emperor had made and transported to Malamir. In addition, Emahsini's second son Ishnenni was given the title and position of Lugal of Awan, becoming the first Awanite king since Hutran-tepti II took the city in 2136 BC. * Humban-Shutur I 2080-2075 BC * Humban-Shutur II 2075-2064 BC * Epirmupi II 2064-2060 BC * Kurlush VII 2060-2039 * Humban-Shutur III 2039-2013/As Sukkal Anshan 2013-2010 * Humban-Hapua III, Sukkal Anshan 2010-1990 BC * Epirmupi III, Sukkal Anshan 1990-1980 BC * Ziringu, Lugal of Malamir 1980-1964 * Beli-Arik 1964-1941 * Epirmupi 1941-1930 * Ziringu II 1930-1921 * Aabanda 1921-1914 * Humban-Hapua IV 1914-1880 * Ziringu III 1880-1873 * Ziringu Mekubi 1873-1845 * Humban-Hapua 1845-1818 * Badatma Mekubi 1818-1796 * Badatma Mekubi II (in rebellion) 1796-1793 Ensi of Malamir under the Epartid Lugals Lankuku IV was named hereditary Ensi of Malamir under the overlordship of a hereditary Lugal. The office held chiefly religious importance, but neverheless it's bearers were granted the respect befitting a King. The (Royal) House of Badatma * Lankuku IV (as Sunkin 2093-2080) 2080-2072 * Mesag XIV 2072-2050 * Shurri-Shamash VII 2050-2011 * Beli-Arik IV 2011-2002 * Mesag XV 2002-1985 * Kiligugu I 1985-1961 * Shurri-Shamash VIII 1961-1935 * Lankuku V 1935-1907 * Mesag XVI 1907-1883 * Hishibrashini VIII 1883-1859 * Hunzulu I 1859-1831 * Aburanum VI 1831-1802 * Emahsini VI 1802-1778 * Shurri-Shamash IX 1778-1752 * Mesag XVII 1752-1730 * Hishibrashini IX 1730-1706 * Hunzulu II 1706-1678 * Aburanum VII 1678-1659 * Shurri-Shamash X 1659-1623 * Mesag XVIII 1623-1593 * Emahsini VII 1593-1568 * Idnin-Sin III 1568-1540 * Lankuku VI 1540-1504 * Kuk-Sanit II 1504-1483 * Shurri-Shamash XI 1483-1451 * Mesag XIX 1451-1425 * Emahsini VIII 1425-1396 * Hishibrashini X 1396-1377 * Kiligugu II 1377-1352 * Emahsini IX 1352-1326 * Kurigugu VI 1326-1301 * Shurri-Shamash XII 1301-1286 * Badatma V 1286-1255 * Ishnenni I/III 1255-1236, Lugal of Awan 1262-1236 * Emahsini X 1236-1211